Last Goodbye
by Kittey Rin
Summary: We all wonder how Shiori would act if Suuichi told her about Youko. But what if Shiori isn't as nice as she appears? Just another story to be added to all of those Shiori-finds-out fics that are popping up. Hop on the bandwagon!


A/N: **_WARNING! SPOILERS ARE IN THIS FIC!_** Yes, as stated before, there are spoilers. They may not be completely accurate, but they do give away enough, so...also, the events are not entirely accurate in some places, although I am trying to find them so this can be as accurate as possible...any help in this area will be very greatly appreciated. I have also filled in some holes as to what happens in some places, so...

Disclaimer: I do not, like everyone else here writing fanfictions, own anything to do with Yuyu Hakusho. Except maybe a calendar and a few picture printed off the net...

So, now that the important junk is taken care of, without further ado, I give you Last Goodbye.

-

I walked into my son's old bedroom. Was it only yesterday I lost him?

Crying, I looked around. I found his old scrapbook. He always was a crafty type. Looking through, I noticed something in between the picture of him on his first day of school, oh how he loved it from day one, and the picture of him on his sixth birthday. It was a letter.

I opened it and began to read.

-

I don't know how to tell you this.

But no more hiding, no more lies.

My entire life is a lie.

That's right, kaa-san. Your perfect son has lied to you for the better part of these last fifteen or so years. If I were to look into your face, your face would probably hold disbelief. Let me explain.

Years ago, there was born a silver kitsune by the name of Youko Kurama. Not just any kitsune, either. This was to become the greatest thief in Makai.

Yes, kaa-san. There is a world of demons.

Youko, when he was younger, was always fascinated with thievery and the like. Once, while trying to steal a pendant from a sleeping chimera, he was caught. Instead of being killed, the demon made a deal with him. In exchange for helping him, the chimera would provide for the young kitsune.

He told Youko that his name was Kuronue. After years of raising the young fox, Youko and Kuronue became best friends. Kuronue was the only person that Youko ever truly trusted. However, fate didn't like thieves.

One night, while trying to run from a job, Kuronue was killed. Before Youko's eyes, too. He still feels guilty about it. He is yelling at me for bringing this up, but his pain is also mine.

You must be confused. It confused me for a bit, too.

See, when Kuronue died, Youko withdrew from the world and became angry and bitter. He began to steal more, and kill whoever came across him. It was a mistake, to kill so many.

Because of his thievery and killing streak, the ruler of reikai sent a hunter out to kill Youko. Yes, there is also a spirit world.

I must take a minute to explain something to you, kaa-san. Youko was a rei kitsune, one of few. Kitsune can have multiple tails, like in the stories. Most only have one or two.

Youko had seven.

So, as far as power goes, he is powerful enough to take on even a demon lord. He did, but I'm getting ahead of myself.

With all of that power, Youko became very vain and arrogant. He denies it now, but he cannot deny his own memories and feelings. It was that arrogance that got him injured by that hunter.

He escaped, but not before taking a fatal blow. Promising revenge on the hunter, he gave up most of his power to flee to a human's body.

Yours.

Nine months later, you gave birth to a beautiful boy to whom you gave the name Suuichi.

You treasured your son, me, with all of your heart. However, Youko still had a stone heart. When we learned to talk, he pointed out all of your flaws. You still loved him, loved me.

He became confused. How could a ningen woman still love someone who insulted them and put them down? It scared him to learn he could actually be caring for someone.

He didn't accept it until we were five.

You remember? We were reaching for a glass, and we knocked down a plate. We lost our balance, then, and thought it was the end. Then you caught us, scarring yourself in our stead. It was then that Youko accepted the fact that, indeed, he had come to care for a ningen.

He changed his plans, then. Instead of leaving on our tenth human year, like he had planned, he stayed to look after you.

Then you became ill.

We were scared, probably more afraid than when we thought we would die. So when Hiei approached us with a thieving opportunity, we took it.

Yes, Hiei is a demon. A fire youkai with a harsh past; however, is not my story to tell.

We, Hiei, Gouki and us, broke into the reikai vault and stole the dark artifacts. It was a piece of cake for Youko, so I let him take control during the heist.

When we gathered at the meeting point, we met Yuusuke. He was the reikai tantei, and he was after the mirror. What mirror?

The mirror of Forlorn Hope. I told Yuusuke that I had plans for the mirror, and walked off. Hiei followed.

He told us we were weak to want to save a mere human. We ignored him, and visited you. That was the night that we were told you wouldn't live out the next twenty-four hours. Luckily the next night was a full moon.

As the mirror could only be worked with a full moon, we made our way to the hospital roof at sundown. We met Yuusuke, and told him our story. We then turned to the mirror and wished to have you recover.

We were asked if we knew what would happen with us. We knew. Our life force would be sucked dry, but we didn't care.

We made our wish, and became weaker and weaker as our life was drained. We didn't count on Yuusuke making a wish along with us, a wish to take half of each soul so that you could get better and still have a son.

I was grateful, and so after we checked up on you, we followed him to the warehouses. We caught him while fighting Hiei, and decided to watch until help was needed.

Yuusuke lost his footing, dodging Hiei's speed attacks. Hiei was ready to impale him, so we intervened. We were impaled instead.

We watched as Hiei's eyes showed betrayal and hurt.

After Yuusuke defeated Hiei, we were taken to Reikai. That was the weekend where I told you I was going to someone's house for the weekend. Now you know where I really went.

We were able to make a deal, though, and were put on parole to help Yuusuke and Kuwabara defeat the Four Saint Beasts.

I was the one to fight the first of the four, Genbu. I didn't count on Genbu being able to melt into rock, so once again I was impaled. That was the bandages around my stomach you inquired about.

I ended up defeating him, and came back. When Yuusuke went after Yukina, I was in Reikai filing papers for Koenma, the reikai prince. That was the job I told you about.

Anyway, after Yukina, there was the Dark Tournament. You were told about it, except it was the field trip for the elite students.

There I fought against many. The hardest fights were the one where, if I attacked, you would die and the one where Youko was able to take over and transform Suuichi into the old thief. It was very tough, and I almost thought that you would be killed anyways.

The other was Karasu.

Karasu, for some reason, became obsessed with my hair the first time he met me. As I soon found out, anything he loved he loved to see die. I was fighting for my life, and Youko, who had recovered, took over. He fought, and in the end had to use his Death Plant to kill Karasu. There was no other way, and in the end the round still went to him because Youko had stepped out of the boundaries.

During the last fight, Toguro, who had killed Yuusuke's mentor earlier, tried to spur Yuusuke into letting his ultimate power out. He attacked Kuwabara.

It did help, for Yuusuke thought Toguro had killed his slow-witted friend. Yuusuke killed Toguro.

We won the tournament, and Kuwabara was taken care of. We ran out of the collapsing stadium and, later, left with a once-again-alive Genkai.

Then there was the House of Four Dimensions, and Sensui.

In the house, I faced down Yuu Kaito. I almost lost my soul to his taboo game.

After the house, when we had rescued Yuusuke, we faced down Sensui and the other seven psychics.

The only one that I had to fight was the Game King. Since that wasn't a long fight, I will not take up your time by explaining what happened.

Instead, I will skip right to our fight with Sensui.

Hiei, Kuwabara and we were watching Sensui and Yuusuke fight from inside a shadow demon conjured up by Sensui's companion, Itsuki. We watched and couldn't stop what happened next.

In front of our eyes, our friend and partner Yuusuke, died. It drove us to the edge, boosting our level and allowing Kuwabara to use his rei sword to break through Itsuki's beast. I couldn't stop my sorrow, and I changed to Youko. We all, Hiei, Kuwabara and I, followed Sensui into Makai, where we fought long and hard.

We were surprised when the friend we thought was dead followed us into the demon realm. We were even more surprised to find out that he was a demon lord's ancestor.

In the end, Yuusuke was able to kill Sensui. We returned to Ningenkai, where I returned home. Later, I received a call from Yomi, another demon lord like Yuusuke's great-great ancestor, and was notified that a tournament was starting.

I fought against Yomi, Hiei against Mukuro, and Yuusuke against his grandsire, Raizen. We won. I returned home again.

Does it surprise you, 'kaa-san? All this time, your honest and hard working son, _demon_ son, lied to you; betrayed you. I know that I should have told you sooner, but I was afraid.

Of what, that's simple. Rejection, hatred, judgment. I was afraid that you would not allow me to explain myself.

A few weeks ago, Youko told me that he felt the same. He told me that if I didn't tell you soon, you would find out in a way that neither of us wanted. So, yesterday, I asked you what you thought of demons.

Do you remember your answer? You told me, told _us_, that demons were evil, vile, not fit to even be acknowledged. You told me that if you ever found one near you, you would get the police or kill it, whichever was proper at the time.

Do you also remember my reaction? Outside, I was calm and quiet. Inside, we were crushed. You told us, without telling us, how you would react to what was just revealed to you. You, who loved her own son, would not hesitate to send him to hell.

I realized that I had to tell you, even if it did cause me immeasurable pain and suffering. So, I began to write this.

As I write, we cannot help but reflect on our separate lives. Youko has fallen silent.

I realize now that I was never meant for this world, or any other, really. I was just a demon soul creation, a body and soul created for the sole purpose of harboring said soul until it was strong enough to create another of its own.

Hiei is with Mukuro and I haven't heard from him for months. Yuusuke is busy running Raizen's empire and, with Keiko pregnant, fussing over the baby. Kuwabara is still trying to pluck up courage to ask Yukina to be his wife, and Genkai has long since moved to America to start that new dojo she was talking about.

Koenma has released us from his service. The only thing that has kept us here was you, until now. Now that it's clear you don't want me around, we will leave.

We wish you a long and wonderful life; we hope you can find a nice man to be your husband.

Now, we will leave this world and find the only person that has ever truly cared for us.

Goodbye.

-

As I read this, I couldn't help holding back my tears.

I did this? I was the one to drive my own son off? Was that why he was so sad?

If I had known that my son was a demon, I wouldn't have said the things I did. Maybe then he would have stayed. Maybe...

No. I knew my son better than that. At least, I thought I did. I didn't know anymore. Why did he lie to me? Why?

In my despair, I threw the letter into the trash. I then proceeded to trash his room. I ripped down the handmade curtains; the ones he had made in home ec. and was so proud of when he came home and told me that he had gotten the highest grade in the class. I picked up the chair sitting by the desk and used it to smash the paintings and photographs on the wall. The ones that he had painted in third grade of a still life, the self portrait he did in tenth grade. I then proceeded to rip his bed apart.

By the time I was done, the forest green covers were ripped and strewn about. There were feathers and glass everywhere. I sat down on the floor, cutting my hands and not caring one bit. The artwork he had spent so long on were lying dead on the floor. Dead like him.

I wanted my son back. I wanted my Suuichi.


End file.
